


I Win

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black Ice - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a bet with Pitch and enjoys every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

“ _Jack..._ ” Pitch's head tipped back as he groaned, his whole body on edge. The ice spirit's finger danced along his bare chest in a random, unpredictable pattern.

 

“Complaining already Pitch?” Jack giggled. He flipped his hand over so his nails would scrape lightly over Pitch's nipple. The elder let out a growl, gripping the sheets tightly. “If you want me, then take me.” Jack murmured in his ear. “You know that you want to... just do it.”

 

“And lose to you? Never.” Pitch let out a laugh that turned into an almost pained moan as Jack descended on his chest, sucking marks into his heated skin.

 

It was all just a stupid bet, and he was an idiot for making it in the first place, but he refused to give in.

 

“ _You just can't keep your hands off me.” Jack panted, his head falling back as Pitch groped at his ass and kissed his neck._

 

“ _Don't get so cocky Frost. It's you and your damned snow days that keep me from seeing you, I just get what I can.”_

 

“ _Please. I bet you couldn't go ten minutes without touching me.”_

 

It had only been four minutes, and he thought he was going to die.

 

Jack's breathless moans brought Pitch's attention back, and he watched with rapture as the winter sprite began slowly rocking back onto his own hand. All he could see was Jack's blissful face, his mouth opening with a soft gasp of pleasure, his brow furrowing as he whimpered Pitch's name. The boogieman growled and dug his nails into his palms as Jack hovered over him, the Guardian letting out a groan as he slowly sank down on Pitch's cock.

 

“Mmnn, Pitch...” Jack whimpered, barely catching himself from falling by bracing his palms on Pitch's chest. His hips began to move, rocking back against his agonizingly slowly. Pitch snarled and, before Jack could so much as blink, flipped them over, pinning the younger boy down beneath him. He hitched one leg over his shoulder and started pounding into him with smooth, powerful thrusts. Jack whimpered and lifted his hips in offering, crying and screaming out as Pitch hit his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Pitch, _yes_!” He rambled, unable to stop the words tumbling out his mouth. The nightmare king was already so close to the edge, heat coiled tightly in his stomach as Jack clenched around him. The spirit below him with a shout, and Pitch followed soon after.

  
The two collapsed onto the bed, a sweaty pile of limbs as their chests heaved for air.

 

“I win.” Jack finally said breathlessly. Pitch chuckled lightly and shoved his head.

 

“Shut it Frost. Fine, I'll go to the damned party, but if the rabbit says anything stupid I'm going to shove an egg where the sun doesn't shine.”

 

Jack giggled.


End file.
